The Viola-Jones object detection framework is known in the art, having been proposed by Paul Viola and Michael Jones in 2001. Viola-Jones operates by calculating the sum of pixels in rectangular areas of an image. While coarse in resolution, Viola-Jones is sensitive to vertical and horizontal features such as edges.